Under My Skin
by mediwitch3
Summary: Alec. Volturi member. Prized member of the guard. Officially in a love/hate relationship with the new girl. The summary will change as the story progresses. OC IS A MAIN CHARACTER IN THIS STORY! *CHAPTER ONE REVISED*
1. Chapter 1

I re-edited this so it should be a bit more realistic now, if vampires are realistic. If you spot any problems PLEASE let me know. Set directly after the Volturi scene in the movie, therefore, most of it will be based off the movie, the appearances, mainly. I love Alec so much, I just couldn't resist. This will not be a priority, however, so no whining. I will write when I feel like it, and update when I do. :) If any of you have Volturi fics that have Alec as a main character, lemme know, I need something good to read. Also, this fic contains an OC, and she is the main character, apart from my darling Alec, of course. No like, read anyway, and review nicely. NO FLAMES.

* * *

This tour was so boring, I could feel my eyes drooping. The only interesting thing was the tour guide lady's eyes. She must've been swimming or SOMEthing, cause those things were BRIGHT RED. Like blood. I hate blood. I hate the sight. I hate the smell. I . . . don't hate the taste, but that's just a quirk. It's not like I go around killing people to drink their blood like a vampire. I only lick it off my lips when they crack and bleed from being so chapped. I don't exactly believe in chap-stick, though I do enjoy the taste of Bath and Body works grapefruit lip-gloss. I swear, one day I'll end up in the hospital with lip-gloss poisoning. I should probably be paying attention to where the heck I'm going in this underground rat-hole. The only reason I'm here is because my foster parents enrolled me in an enriched summer camp (I don't know why, I'm not smart), and they took us on a field trip to this place. Apparently it has some kind of historical resemblance. I hate tours. Somebody kill me.

Wrong thing to say-- erm . . . think?

Next thing I knew we were in this room, with walls made of marble, and really high ceilings, surrounded by people with red eyes. I was really creeped out, so I ducked under one of the long marble benches by the wall and hid.

Just before the carnage started. I shuddered and turned away, squeezing my eyes shut, and covering my ears tightly. Unfortunately, I have pretty sensitive hearing and smell, so I heard the screams, and smelled the blood. I forced down a gag, trying to keep myself unnoticed while hastily wiping away tears from my cheeks and swallowing my sobs before they escaped my lips. It was over almost as soon as it started. I opened my eyes to see bright red vampire eyes staring back at me from a beautiful face. He reached a marble smooth hand out to me, the movement making his half-up, long, straight, black hair fall over his shoulder. When he spoke, angels sang.

"Don't be scared, we won't hurt you." I found myself compelled to believe that honey sweet voice, and angelic smile. I hesitantly reached a shaking hand out to him. My hand almost touched his skin, when I felt an odd feeling. I drew my hand back quickly. I knew he could see into my mind, my deepest, darkest thoughts, just by the touch of my hand.

"NO. AWAY." I shrieked. He looked surprised, but shrunk back none the less, hiding a small smile. He nodded to a short, blond girl, who turned her eyes to me.

"Pain." She whispered in a silky voice, almost as if she enjoyed the word. Sharp pain shot through my body like lightning bolts. I struggled, thrashing silently as the pain increased. But I refused to scream. I forced my body under control, and crawled agonizingly slowly towards the door. The girl seemed shocked, and the pain increased tenfold under her glare. I staggered, desperately trying to keep moving, though it was difficult. I would not give them a weakness.

"Jane." The first man said quietly. She shifted her eyes to him, and the pain ceased to exist.

"Master." She whispered in the silk covered voice of hers. I have come to the conclusion that he is the leader of these people. If that's what they were.

'Master' turned to a beautiful boy with brown hair, about 5'7". He could've been Jane's twin.

"Alec, if you will." The boy, Alec, nodded solemnly. A thin, white mist creeped towards me. Somehow, I knew what it was, and I knew I had to stop it at it's source. I watched as the mist drew closer, observing that it couldn't move very quickly, and waited anxiously. At the last second, I lunged towards the boy-- ALEC-- catching everyone off guard. They seemed startled for a moment, but then seemed slightly calculating, as if waiting to see what I would do next. As I suspected, the mist stopped, but didn't change directions. My observations were cut short when my body collided with Alec's body. I hissed slightly at the pain from colliding my already sore body with his. His whole body was hard as a rock. I felt his granite arms wrap around my waist, at this point I knew they were trying to keep me from getting away, and we fell backwards from the force of the impact. Once he was on his back on the ground, I rolled off of him and sprinted towards the door. I didn't make it very far before I was on the ground, flat on my back with the Alec kid on top of me. Dude, these people need to cool their beans and let me leave already! I looked up at him, put on my best puppy-dog face, and let a fake tear trickle down my face. I sniffed slightly.

"Please, let me go. Please." I blinked my wide hazel eyes at him, and he slowly, as if by force, removed himself from my personal bubble. I sat up, shook out my brown, curly hair, and looked around the room.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but I guess I have no other choice. I just want to leave" I hated having to do this. I looked them each in the eye, to establish a connection. I didn't quite understand my, um, power, I guess you could call it. But I did know that in order for it to work, I had to try to see past the outer protection their eyes provided. "Let. Me. Leave." I whispered shakily. They looked startled, and the girl, Jane, and the blonde dude in the corner helped me up and grudgingly lead me to the door, stopping every few feet to shake their heads. The connection almost broke, I was so weak. I was almost there, ready to make a run for it, when I was stopped by a large, burly, dark haired man, also with red eyes, walking towards me. I hadn't seen him, so he wasn't under the spell, if that's what you want to call it. I'm not a witch, I just have a strong, mm, what's the word? Compellingness? Anywho, people don't have an issue doing what I tell them to, unless, of course, I'm weak like I am now. Next time, I'm going to not resist that scary, but strangely awesome, pain thing Jane did. She's just too powerful. The man stuck out his hand.

"Hello, my name's Felix. Nice to meet you. Now, I don't really appreciate you doing some mind trick on my leaders here, so please release them." He seemed so nice, like a teddy bear, thought I could see by the amount of muscle mass he possessed that he could do some real damage. I eyed him warily, however, not letting my guard down.

"Are they gonna kill me?" He shook his head no.

"No, not with a gift as valuable as yours. What's your name?" I still felt kinda wary, names give power. If someone knows your name, they can trace back to the people you love and that's almost never good, also, it's easier to control someone when you have their name. But I gave him mine anyway, I felt like I kind of owed it to him, for putting his leaders under the control, as my dad called it before he died.

"It's Eleanor. Ella or Leah for short. NOT Eleanor. I hate that name." He nodded.

"Come this way, Leah, and we'll have a nice, civil chat with the rest of the group."

* * *

Okay, well this is my first OC story, so be nice. NO FLAMES. lemme know if it's any good. This is also my first Twilight story, and, in effect, Volturi story. REVIEWS PLEASE. I will update soon, seeing as I really like this plot line/pairing. And Alec. Can't forget Alec. Noticed he's the only one who gets a caps at the beginning of his name? REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

I allowed Felix to guide me over to "Master". I didn't know his actual name, so I was going to call him that until I found out his real name. He walked over to me, each step a graceful, fluid motion. In his angel voice he spoke gently.

"Hello Leah, my name is Aro. On my right is Marcus, and on my left is Caius. We are the leaders of the Volturi Coven." Wait. Wait a minute. Coven. Oh please, please tell me I'm wrong.

"Wait, coven? Like vampires?" I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping with every fiber in my being that I was wrong, that the fairy tales aren't true. Aro nodded his head slightly, his mouth turning up in a sort of half smile.

"Yes, very good, my dear. Now, what you witnessed earlier has not gone unnoticed. You know to much. You are, as my dear brother Caius would say, a liability. Therefore, you have two options; one: we kill you and be done with it. Two: you join the coven. We would turn you into a vampire, obviously. You have an extraordinary gift, my dear, and it could dramatically change the standards of the next fight. Mind control is a very rare thing, I myself have not seen anyone else with such a gift." He concluded his little speech with a minute incline of his head, an almost questioning gesture. Okay, so basically, I had three choices: die, become a vampire and work for these guys, or mind control them. I was pretty weak, so that cut out mind control. Dammit. I hate feeling helpless. So, that leaves, a: die, and b: become a vampire. Ah shit. I didn't really want to die. I guess that left one choice.

"Um. . . do you think we can hold off a little? Give me some time to think it over?" I asked nervously, trying not to let too much of the fear that clouded my mind leak into my voice.

Aro nodded his head and clapped his hands like a little kid.

"Splendid! Felix, take Leah to the guest room in the North Tower. We shall see you tomorrow, my dear." Felix lead me away from Aro, who, frankly, was kind of weirding me out. As I was escorted from the room, I felt the gazes of all six of the remaining vampires boring holes into my back.

**

My room was tastefully designed. A large, wooden bed stood proudly in the corner, with an ornately carved wooden desk in the corner opposite. The vanity stood next to the bathroom door, and the ceiling was painted similar to the ceiling of the Sistine chapel.

The sun was setting low on the horizon, sinking in the blood red sky. I laid down in my bed and stared at the ceiling, contemplating my day. Pictures of people dancing around the edges, while a fire burned in the middle of the mural were a contradiction to the anguish I felt. I already knew that between my two choices, only one was a possibility. I was fourteen. I wasn't not done with my life yet. So naturally, I was going to become a vampire.

I didn't know if I was ready.

I mean, I knew, from the vampires in the hall, that it made you stronger and less vulnerable and more beautiful and more powerful, but . . . I wasn't sure if that was what I wanted. I was fourteen, I should not have been having this thought process. I hadn't even had my first kiss yet! And besides, they didn't seem to like me very much, apart from Aro and Felix. Did I really want to spend all of eternity living with people who hated me? No, of course not. So then why couldn't I say no?

The answer seemed too easy: because I don't want to die. But that's the same reason I don't want to join the guard. Vampirism is just a way of dying while living. You aren't alive, but you aren't dead, either. You're at a sort of impasse. Did I want to live my life in an impasse? And another question; would I still be me when I was immortal? With these thoughts swirling around my brain, I drifted into a much needed sleep.

* * *

Yes, yes, I know short chapter. And not a lot of Volturi interaction, nut it was important to have a chapter mainly about her figuring out what she's going to do. Next chapter will be more about the Volturi, and Alec. ;) She'll come to her decision in the beginning of the next chapter, then there will be lots of her getting to know the Volturi better. BE WARNED: this fic will contain hints of JARO. It will not be a main pairing, but it will be there. Also, even though I don't like Bella, there will probably be some Cullen interaction in later chapters, but there will be no Bella-bashing. Next chapter will be much longer, and I would like more reviews. PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
